1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag automatic packing mechanism and method for mushroom cultivation, especially to a bag automatic packing mechanism and method for mushroom cultivation.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
According to the conventional bag packaging way of the production process of mushroom cultivation, the culture medium is filled in a bag, the top portion of the bag is shrink, sleeved collar and folded down, and then inject fungus of mushroom into the culture medium from the opening of the bag, and then put cotton at the opening to close the bag. However, the conventional bag packaging way for shrinking bag, mounting collar and folding bag are manual operation but not automatic operation, so as to increase labor costs.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustment device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.